


The Dress

by i_am_a_hog



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THE DRESS, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: Prompt fill for Day 6 of Terrortober - Dress
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the unimaginative title lol..

Francis Crozier wouldn’t have thought himself the sort of person to have arrangements of this sort. 

It had been going on for a while, several months by now, during which it had become a habit for James to come to him, and sometimes Francis to make the trip to Erebus, the sole reason of those visits being sex.

Maybe it was more. Companionship or simply the need to feel another person’s skin against the own. Francis had had a minor crisis when James had first made advances, but now, especially since he had sobered up, something had shifted between them. Francis didn’t dare think about it too much, lest he find out something he would rather leave undiscovered.

After Carnivale, James hadn’t contacted him; Francis had been the first to look for him and found him curled up in his cabin, weeping. That night was the first they spent together without either of them getting off.

Now, Francis was standing in front of the cabin again, no doubt a much too soft smile on his lips, as he knocked on the door. No reply came from within. Bridgens had told him James was in his quarters, so Francis decided to knock again.

“It’s me,” he called.

Footsteps approached from within, the door slid open a bit and James’ head peaked out.

“Francis! I hadn’t expected you yet,” he said. There was a blush on his cheeks and a somewhat odd twinkle in his eyes.

“Is this a bad time?” he asked nonetheless. If James would rather have some peace, he would understand.

James shook his head slowly, then opened the door a bit wider and beckoned Francis inside. He huffed a laugh when he saw the reason why James hadn’t opened the door all the way before. He was in his undergarments.

“I uh… I found this before carnivale,” James mumbled and motioned in the direction of the bed. A rather simple reddish pink dress was neatly laid out there.

“Oh,” said Francis.

James didn’t reply. 

“Oh,” said Francis again, when he realised that the reason James wasn’t wearing clothes was because he had been about to put on the dress.

“You can go ahead,” Francis said softly.

James’ face lit up at that.

It took them a while to get James into the dress, but when he finally turned around to face Francis, there was something crackling in the air between them. Francis swallowed. Dressing James in this outfit had already awakened some interest in his groin; the look James gave him now only made his trousers feel tighter.

“What do you think?” James asked, tentatively. 

Francis nodded and stepped closer. “Perfect,” he said, before going in for a kiss. James responded eagerly; he was freshly shaven, Francis realised as he rested one hand on James’ cheek. The other wandered to the small of James’ back, pulling him closer, Francis’ fingers trailing across the soft fabric of the dress.

The bulge between James’ legs was unmistakable against Francis’ leg as he navigated them towards the bed. 

“Will you…?” James looked at him as he sat down on the side board. “In the dress?”

Francis nodded. “If you want it.”

James blushed, bit his lip, eyes growing dark as he struggled to get off his underwear from under the dress. Francis took off his boots and joined him on the bed a moment later. Another kiss had James melting into his touch. Francis slowly nudged a hand under the layers of the skirt and up James’ thigh. It elicited a sweet moan from him, that Francis wanted to hear more of. He undid his fly and rid himself of his trousers, while James hiked up the skirt to his hips; his dick was lying against his thigh and Francis noticed when James spread his legs, that James’ entrance was slicked up already. He swallowed.

“You got ready for this?” Francis asked hoarsely. James looked up at him with big eyes.

“Wanted to be wet for you.”

Francis felt like he could come undone just from hearing James speak like that.

“I want you now, go slow and… don’t touch me?” James continued, he was giving himself to Francis like this and in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to give James what he desired, in turn.

“Are you sure you’re… prepared?” Francis asked. James nodded and gave him the vial of oil from his bedside.

Francis poured some into his hand, then closed his fingers around his prick, making sure he was slicked up properly. He wiped his hand on the sheets and swallowed. Seeing James spread out for him like this was something he might never get used to.

Carefully he lined himself up, the tip of his now achingly hard dick pressed against the tender opening. As he pushed in, James moaned - a deep guttural noise that left his lips parted and his head thrown back in ecstasy. Francis moved, thrust in, slowly but deliberately while he watched James: the way his blush settled on his cheeks, how his chest heaved under the fabric of the dress. The tight heat of him seemed to pull Francis in, not letting him go, once he was sheathed fully inside of James.

He reached out to him, cupping his cheek, pressing a kiss to James’ reddened lips.

“Move,” James panted, and Francis obeyed. He started to roll his hips, an instinctive motion, driving himself deep into James, as if trying to mark him.

Francis shifted slightly with every thrust, trying to find that spot - the one that made James howl with pleasure, that made his eyes glassy and his body seize up. It took a minute, but the reaction was unmistakable, when Francis succeeded. James squeezed tightly around him, cried out into the cool air of the cabin, while his fingers cramped into the sheets at his sides. Francis felt like he could come in that moment - he was close, wouldn’t last much longer, but he clenched his teeth in an effort to control himself.

His next thrust hit that spot again. James made a noise somewhere between a moan and a sob; he pulled Francis down on top of him, fingernails digging into the skin of his back. 

Francis’ rhythm sped up. He was close, chasing his release and so caught up in his pleasure that for a moment it didn’t register that James had reached his peak with a shout; he spent all over their thighs and bellies, the dress was soiled and the blush on James’ cheekbones had the same colour as the rosy pink of its hem. It didn’t take Francis a long time to finish - the sight of James, looking up at him with dark eyes full of pleasure and unspoken desire, made up like this and spread out for him. Just for him. 

Francis pushed in once more and was done for. He collapsed on top of James, breathing heavily for several long minutes.

When he pulled out, the dress fell back over James’ thighs. He looked elegant and enchanting - like Francis’ wildest desires and most daring wishes come to life.

“Beautiful,” he muttered.

The shy smile and deepening blush he earned for it made his heart clench with something he was afraid to name but that was a problem for later.

In that moment, Francis kissed James and just then, the world was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahah i hope this was . enjoyable. Comments and kudos welcome ;)


End file.
